Classical Story
by foxdeer1220
Summary: Just classical story about HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Classical Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Genre : Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Here we go.**

 **HUNHAN STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

"Luhan! Cepat turun nak! Nenekmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Teriak seorang wanita yang membuat seorang pemuda cantik bermata rusa terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aishh.. iya Ma. I'm coming.. Hoahm.." jawab Luhan sambil. "Ish.. apa sih yang akan dibicarakan pagi pagi, awas saja kalau apa yang akan dibicarakan itu tak penting. Belum taukah mereka jika seorang rusa imut sepertiku bisa berubah menjadi singa kelaparan jika dignggu tidurnya! Aish.." namja cantik bernama Luhan tersebut berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sambil menggerutu karna tidurnya diganggu.

 **~chu~**

"MWO? PERJODOHAN? APA INI MA? AKU TIDAK MAU!" ucap Luhan dengan volume suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. pemda cantik tersebut sangat terkejut dan kesal atas berita tentang perjodohannya dengan seorang namja korea bernama Oh Sehun yang tidak lain adalah cucu dari sahabat neneknya. pemuda cantik tadi lagi-lagi menggerutu dalam hati atas apa yang baru saja ia alami "Aish.. ada apa engan mereka? seenaknya saja menjodohkanku dengan orang lain. aku kan sudah punya kekasih, lagipula jika aku belum punya kekasih pun aku tetap tidak akan mau melakukan perjodohan konyol ini. Lagipula yang harusnya dijodohkan itu Lay. Dia kan sangat pendiam, mana bisa dia mencari kekasih sendiri jika dia tidak pernah mau _hang out_ dengan temannya. Aku saja..." Luhan akan terus menggerutu dalam hati sebelum suara seorang wanita yang sudah cukup tua terdengar.

"Apapun alasannya dan bagaimanapun kau menolaknya, nenek akan tetap menikahkanmu dengan Oh Sehun! Tidak ada penolakan Luhan!" ucap nenek Luhan dengan tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi nek, aku ini masih sekolah di SHS, bagaimana bisa aku menikah? aku tidak ingin berhenti sekolah karna perjodohan konyol ini." ucap Luhan mencari alasan yang sangat bagus menurutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, nenek yang akan mengurusnya. kau hanya tinggal menuruti perintah nenek untuk menikah dengan Oh Sehun." ucap nenek Luhan final tanpa ada yang berani membantah. "Ah, dan kalian menikah minggu depan" timpalnya lagi yang membuat 3 orang dihadapannya membuka mulut tak percaya.

"Mw,, Mwo?" Luhan speechless. "Ini gila.. aku pasti sedang bermimpi saat ini. Ya, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin nenekku yang baik dan selalu memanjakanku berubah menjadi seorang diktator." Luhan berharap dalam hati agar semuanya hanya mimpi, sebelum ia menggigit tangannya sendiri dan "Aww.. Hya! Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Mama, Baba! kenapa kalian diam saja melihat anak kalian dipaksa untuk menikah di usia yang bahkan belum 18 tahun?" Luhan panik dan histeris sendiri mengetahui bahwa ini memang kenyataan. Orang tua Luhan saling pandang dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan _-maafkan-kami-_

"Aish.. bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kris- _ge_? apa aku meminta agar dia membawaku kabur saja?"gumam Luhan tanpa menyadari bahwa 3orang didepannya menengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Hya! Kau tak akan kemana-mana selain menikah dengan Oh Sehun dan tinggal di Korea Xi Luhan! Dan untuk Kris, tinggalkan saja lelaki itu, atau nenek yang akan memaksanya meninggalkanmu!" ucap nenek Luhan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang.. Oh, ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pemuda manis ketika melihat semua anggota kelarganya berkumpul denan suasana yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

"Kau sudah pulang Lay.. bagaimana kursus pianomu?" tanya mama Luhan yang adalah mamanya juga.

"Ba.."

"Ah, nek.. kenapa tidak Lay saja yang menikah dengan Ohseh Ohseh itu. Lagipula itu cocok untuk Lay, dia 'kan belum memiliki kekasih sedangkan aku? aku kan sudah memiliki Kris- _ge_ " Luhan kembali bersemangat saat dirinya yakin bahwa dia masih mempunyai harapan untuk menolak perjodohan konyol itu.

"Jika Lay memang bisa menikahi Oh Sehun, nenek tidak akan memintamu Luhan. Awalnya memang nenek mau menikahkan Sehun dengan Lay. Merek berdua kelihatan cocok dan serasi sekali. Lagipula Sehun juga anak yang baik dan nenek percaya bahwa dia bisa menjaga Lay dengan baik dan bisa membuat Lay menjadi lebih terbuka. Tapi nenek bisa apa jika eommanya Sehun memilih dirimu untuk menjadi menantunya, katanya Lay terlalu kalem untuk Sehun. Ck, jadi mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlaz kau harus mau menikah dengan Oh Sehun, tuan Xi Luhan!" Penjelasan panjang nenek Luhan menjadi keputusan final dan penutup acara kumpul keluarga Xi. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak percaya akan apa yang neneknya katakan. Bukan, bukan karena dia yang memang sudah tidak bisa mengelak perjodohan ini, tapi karena ucapan neneknya tersebut membuktikan sesuatu. Membuktikan bahwa Xi Luhan hanyalah PENGGANTI seorang Lay. Bahwa neneknya lebih menyayangi dan memperhatikan adiknya daripada dirinya.

"Besok kau akan ke Korea untuk menemui orang tua Sehun. Jaga sikapmu dan jangan mempermalukan nenek. Aku sangat khawatir akhir-akhir ini karena kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga Oh, jikasaja itu Lay, makan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak karena aku tau dia pasti akan sangat manis pada semua orang yang dijumpainya. Haah.. Sepertinya aku haruz menenangkan diriku dulu, kepalaku pusing karena memikirkanmu." Kata-kata nenrknya membuat Luhan agak sakit hati karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan Lay, padahal mereka jelas-jelas adalah orang yang berbeda. Tanpa sepatah katapun Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, sepasang mata memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Ya, orang itu adalah Lay, yang tanpa diketahui siapapun sudah mengenal siapa itu Oh Sehun. Dan dialah yang meminta kepada neneknya untuk dirinya saja yang dijodohkan dengan Sehun, namun ternyata takdir berkata lain, eomma Sehun lebih memilih Luhan menjadi menantunya daripada dirinya.

"Haah... Sebaiknya aku melupakannya sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh subur di hatiku." Ucap Lay lirih sembari berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

 **Hai.. aku balik lagi dengan ff yang berbeda,, hehe.. yang Should I Confess, masih setengah jalan. Tapi aku usahain cepet kok.. and, mind to review? ,aaf ya kalau ff ff saya gaje.. MOHON BANTUANNYA! ~bow~**


	2. PLEASE READ, BUKAN UPDATE

**MAAF BUKAN UPDATE...**

 **Guys, aku mau tanya pendapat kalian.. enaknya ff aku diterusin atau enggak? Aku bingung, aku lagi nggak bisa bagi waktu buat nulis, tiap dapet ide, eh tiba tiba ada hal lain ynag harus dikerjain, so nggak jadi nulis.. jadi gimana? Dilanjut atau enggak? Kalau dilanjut, mending ngelanjut "should i confess" atau "classical story"? fast respon please... THANK YOU AND SORRY..**


End file.
